20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Buck
Buckminster a.k.a Buck is a major character in the 2009 film Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs, ''it 2016 sequel ''Ice Age: Collision Course ''and the 2019 film ''Ice Age: Landscape Damage. He is a weasel that lives in an underground dinosaur world when he fell into it, many years ago. He is also the main character of the Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs video game. To many people, he was a scene-stealer in the movie and many fans wish for him to get his own movie. He is voiced by Simon Pegg. Biography A rather insane weasel, Buck fell through the ice and into a world of dinosaurs when he was younger, and spent much of his time hunting and fighting down an albino baryonyx named Rudy, the most dangerous dinosaur in the land, who clawed out Buck's right eye. He seeks adventure left and right, constantly getting into battles with dinosaurs. Background When he was younger, Buck fell into the world of dinosaurs and got into trouble within a few seconds. He landed right in front of Rudy, who attempted to kill him with a claw but only got his right eye. Buck ran, until he was able to climb up a tree, where he got a leaf and wrapped it around his eye like an eye patch. He was right above the eye of the hurricane, Rudy rose above the clouds and swallowed Buck whole. Buck was still alive, however. Before he could get swallowed, he grabbed onto Rudy's uvula and launched him self out, as well as punching one of Rudy's teeth out. He then turned it into a knife that he uses in battle and decided to live in the Dinosaur World. In the fifth film Underground, Buck was taking a shower and saw that a family of dino-birds, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger, had taken an egg from a mother triceratops. He saved the egg from the dino-birds while singing a song. He dived down, throwing gases in Gavin and Gertie's faces, and fell on Roger's back. Buck plucked a feather off of Roger's head, and tickled Roger's toes, for him to let go of the egg. He made Roger bite his tail, causing Roger's jaw to open, sending Buck up. He climbed the wall and Gertie, attempting to eat him, ran into the rock wall, making Buck and the egg fall. The egg was quickly grabbed by Gavin, and Buck put a rock in Roger's mouth. Gavin stole the egg but Buck got it out of his mouth, and hid in a tiny cave, with Gavin trying to get in. He slid down the other end of the cave and fell down to the ground. As the dinosaurs still tried to catch the egg, they had Buck surrounded. That was until Buck had finished his song, causing an avalanche of rocks to tumbling down, crushing the Dino birds. Buck ended up returning the egg back to it's mother, a told the mother to get out of the area before the Dino birds came back up from the crash.The Dino birds came back up, and angrily stared at Buck, who ended up being launched away, laughing. As Buck was gliding through the jungle, he saw commotion above where the ice was, as he hit head first into a rock. This caused Buck to fall into a underground tunnel. Buck carefully walked through the tunnel, where he found a stone tablet. He later met up with the herd again, showing them the tablet, meet the newer members of the herd, and lead them. An asteroid would hit Earth very soon, and Buck had a plan to stop it. When they made their way into a forest, Buck found out that the dino-birds were following them. There was an electrical storm that came upon them, but the herd made it out safely. Buck heard a baby's crying and quickly dashed into the forest and was shocked out in a log. The baby was a small pumpkin, and the herd thought it was rather strange. He named the pumpkin Bronwyn and adopted her as his own. Along this Buck decided to stop traveling and have the herd rest for the night. Buck sings his daughter a lullaby and falls asleep. In the morning they find that Sid's Granny was gone. Buck, knowing what happened, can't help but hide from the herd that giant dino-birds had been following them. They later found Granny with a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. They found that they were in the land Geotopia, and were taken to the leader of Geotopia. It turned out to be a llama called Shangri Llama. Sid broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for the love of his life. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to save their lives. The crystals were put in a volcano to pull the asteroid away from Earth. They celebrated their victory and Buck was there for Peaches' wedding. In the sixth and final film, Buck heard a tornado was coming to their home by the herd. As they get inside the cave, Buck use his knife to fight the tornado, but Manny use his trunk to pull him back inside. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. Later, after the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck comes up with a plane to stop the tornado is to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So the herd accepted it. As they followed him the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon the herd running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie, Buck holds them off. He got a stick for Scooter as he want to fetch it. Scooter bites the vine and he got the stick and the log bangs on Eamon and his minions. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and also Eric, the Cougar. Soon Buck and Brozin figure out to stop the tornado, Sid just broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his patience. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had came to stop them by surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and trapped them in the fence log. So then Diego, Shira and Sid using there duel to free Ellie and others. Buck used his knife on the geyser to blast upwards, where they fought on, standing on ice chunk that they stood on slid down toward the cliff, after the finale battle, Buck also poking Eamon in the eyes, Eamon then kicks Manny in the hand and use a heavy rock to finish him and Buck off. Manny however, tilted the slab of his to his side, Buck hands him heavy log, launch Eamon, and sending the bad bear in the air. Manny and Buck were able to get the rock in the geyser, saving everyone. And Eamon was locked in the caged with his minions. At the end of the film, Buck is flying with Jasmine in the sky and celebrating with the other characters. Personality and Traits Buck is a small brown weasel with a long body, tail and short legs. He has a tan stomach with brownish spots on it. His body is long enough to twist around itself. He was so flexible that he could use it in any fighting scenario. Buck has an overbite, with bottom fang showing. His most known trait is his eye patch made from a leaf. When he had both eyes, they were bright blue. Buck is heroic and insane as he helps the gang get back home and retrieve Sid. He seems to have an obsession with catching an albino baryonyx named "Rudy." Gallery Trivia * Buck is a Captain Ahab's parody. Both are mutilated characters by their respective great white beasts enemies type; Rudy (who slashed Buck's eye) and Moby Dick (who slashed Ahab's leg). * Buck made a cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift and in Scrat's Continental Crack-Up and was still voiced by Simon Pegg. * Buck was meant to be Ellie's opossum cousin. But because of his crazy personality, the creators decided to make him a weasel. He was also thought of to be a badger or a wolverine. * Simon worked on many voices for Buck, the performance was mostly based off of Steve Irwin and Frank Buck. * Many fans demand a movie about the weasel. Category:Ice Age characters Category:Animated characters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Males